jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astriś 1001/Inna Historia
' Jest to mieszanka JWS i Harry'ego Potter'a ' #'Astrid jest czarownicą czystej krwi ' #'Udział bierze również Elza i Anna oraz Jack Frost i Merida Waleczna+ kilka postaci z HP ' #'sorry za ort ' #'jak nie będzie poprawnie gramatycznie o ja tak mam xd ' mam nadzieje że sie spodoba , i jeszcze jeno...Eliksiry postanowiłam że część pozmyślam jak reszte rzeczy ( przede wszystkim to opowiadanie wymyślane na spątana podaczas jązyka Polskiego xd) ' ROŹDZIAŁ 1 ' ' ''Pewnego lipcowego ranka, dziesięcioletnia dziewczynaka o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach wyszła w rózowej piżamie i czerwonych kapciach na stopach po listy na dwór. W skrzynce było tyle listów że omalo co by nie pękła. Wracając do domu dziewczynka usłyszała pochukiwanie sowy, która siedziała na wycieraczce trzymając gruby list.Astrid (bo tak się nazywała) chwiciła za list a sowa automatycznie odleciała w niebo. Koperta nie była zaadresowana do zadnego z jej rodziców a do niej! Po drugiej stronie była zaklejona woskiem ze znaczkiem jakiegoś herbu którego nie znała. Po środku herbu było wiekie ''H w wokół były małe znaczki z lwem, wężem, krukiem i borsukiem.Jak tylko weszła do domu zostawiła reszte listów na małym stoliczku a sama poszła z tym grubym do swojego pokoju. Kiedy go otwozyła na jednej z krtek pergaminu było napisane '' '' HOGWART '' '' SZKOŁA '' '' MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA '' ''DYREKTOR: Albus Dumbledore '' ''Szanowna Pani Hofferson. '' ''Mamy zaszczyt poinformowania pani że została pani przyjęta do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września{...} '' ''Z wyrażenia szacunku Minerwa McGonagall '' '''N''a następnej kartce pergaminu była lista całego wyposażenia. Po przeczytaniu listy rzeczy, zbiegła szybko na dół. '' ''-Mamo!- krzyknęła zanim weszła do salnu.- Jestem czarownicą i o tym nie wiem?! - pokazuje jej list '' ''-Co proszę?- Matka dziewczyny równiż o blond włosach odłozyła gazetę. Kobieta wzięła list i po przeczytaniu bez slowa zeszła do piwnicy gdzie pracował jej mąż a dziewczynki ojciec. Matka pokazując mu list zamknęła drzwi z hukiem. Było słychać tylkoi spokojną rozmowę, przeprowadzona na wzór narady małżeńskiej. Rodzice dziewczynki tak długo rozmawiali że ta zdążyła przebrać się w biebieską koszulkę z krutkim rękawem, bordową spudniczkę i ciękie granatowe leginsy.Astrid właśnie pletła warkocz gdy do salonu weszli jej rodzice.'' ''-Kochanie-zaczą ojcec- Nie mówiliśmy ci o tym jak byłaś mała ale my jesteśmy czarodziejami- Wydusił z siebie tata Astrid.'' ''-Więc czy tego chcesz czy nie będziesz chodzić do tej szkoły dla módych czarodziejów- dokończyła matka-Jutro jedziemy na ulicę pokątną kupić ci niezbędne rzeczy. Przerwało ojcu Astris stukanie w okno przez małą sówkę która przuniosła dziwną gazetę z ruszającymi się zgjęciami. Matka wytłumaczyła małej że to gazeta czarodziejów. '' ROZDZIAŁ 2 ' ' N''astępnego ranka Astrid obudziła się o piatej rano. Dzweczynak ubrała sie w to co wykle i czekała asz jej rodzice się obudzą i powiedzą że w końcu jadą. Po kilku godzinach rodzina Hofferson znalazła się w pubie zwanej Dziurawy Kocią (mieli dość blisko bo mieszkają na przedmieściach Londynu) Weszli na zaplecze gdzie stało kilka beczek a na przeciwko drzwi wzniesiona była ceglana ściana. Ojciec wyciągną różdżkę i sprawił że z tej ściany zrobił się ładny kamienny łuk a ku rodzinie pojawiła się długa zatłoczona ulica rojąca się od sklepów. Pierwszym jaki odwiedzili to był Madame Malkin. W środku było pełno materiału, a po środku pomieszczenia stał na stołku chłopiec.'' ''-Państwo Hofferson!- Z nad wieszaków wyłoniła się głowa włascicielki sklepu.-Niech zgadnę...Hogwart kochana?- Zaprowadziła Astrid obok obok stojącego chłopca. Chłopiec był sam. Miał on kasztanowe włosy i zioleone oczy. Astrid poczuła jak kilka tazy igiełka wbiła jej się wręke ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. W tym czasie rodzice Astrid wyszli kupić jej wszystkie potzebne książki.Astrid chciała zacząć jakoś rozmowe ale nie wiedziała jak. '' ''- Cześć! Jak się nazywasz? - Zaczęła rozmowę z chłopakiem '' ''-Hej. Czkawka Haddock, a ty?-Ospowiedział troche nieśmiałym tonem.'' ''-Astrid Hofferson.Jade do Hogwartu. Jestem tak szczęśliwa Przerwała bo zauważyła że Czkawka się troche speszył.'' ''- Przepraszam Czkawka- Poczuła że się czerwini.'' ''- Nieszkodzi, nie jestem rozmowny na począdku nowej przyjaźni - uśmiechną się do Astrid zchodząc ze stołka - Do zobaczenia w pociągu Astrid Hofferson - Czkawka posłał jej ciepły uśmiech wychodząc ze swoimi sztami. Po skończeniu szycia swoich szat odwiedziła jeszcze inne sklepy zapominając o najwazniejszej rzeczy czarodzieja '' ''- Mamo Nie mam jeszcze różdżki - Oznajmiła Przełykając odtatnią łużeczkę deseru lodowego. '' ''- To idź do Ollivandera- powiedział jej ojciec wskazując na stary szyrt z napisem '' OLLIVANDEROWIE : WYTRÓRY NAJLEPSZYCH RÓŻDŻEK OD 382R. PRZED NASZĄ ERĄ. '' ''Po wejściu do środka rozbrział cichy dzwonek od drzwi. Było tam tylko jedno krzesło( rozsypujące się kompletnie) typowa lada sklepowa a na ścianie za ladą regały podłużnych pudełek. Z tond nizowond za ladą pojawił się starszy mężczyzna a taśmia tkarska zaczęła automatycznie mieżyć Astrid głowę rękę ... '' ''- Dziędobry moda panno. Normalinie przypomniało mi się jak twoi rodzice w tym samym momęcie przyszki kupić swoje różdżki..Dość- Tasiemka spadła na podłogę i zwinela się sama. - Na początek wyprubój tę - Podał Astrid ładnie zdobioną różdżkę. Ta ledwo machnęła ręką a Astrid poczuła mocne udeżeni ciepła. '' ''- Co to było prosze pana?- spytała oddawając rózdżkę ''- Różdżka sama wybiera czarodzieja. Ona wykonana jest z czereśni 12 cali dość gietka i kiedyś naleała do twojego wuja Flina Hofferson- Oddał dziewczyne zapakowaną rożdżkę. '' Po powrocie do domu Ojciec Astrid wysłał list do Hogwartu z potwierdzeniem wyjazdu jego córki. '' '' ROZDZIAŁ 3 '' '' Od wizyty Astrid na ulicy Pokątnej zaczęła odliczać dni do pierwszego września. Dzień po dnu czytała każdą stronę księgi zaklęć nie wiedząc do czego one służą i w jakim celu. Nadszedł długo oczekiwany dzień przez dziewczynkę.Astrid wstała o szustej rano i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do dużego brązowego kufra ze złotymi elementami. O godzine 10:30 dziewczyna znalazła się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Na tym peronie poznała pare osób. Otyłego chłopkaka o blond włosach paradującego już w szacie pod imieniem Śledzik. Bardzo dużo chłopak gadał na temat smoków i nowych gatunków. Było widać że bardzo się nimi fascynuje. Drugi nowy znajomy to Sączysmark; on nawijał tylko o siłowni i o swoich przyzwyczajeniach. Po peronie błędziła brązowowłosa z zaplecionymi warkoczykami dziewczynaka. Widać było że kogoś lub czegoś szuka tylko czego? Astrid jak zwykle ona zaczęła się interesować mimo że rodzice kazali jej już wsiadać do pociągu. ''-Hej! jak się nazywasz?- zdążyła zaczepić dziewczynke zanim ta wpadła na tory.Jedak ona nie odpowiedziała na zaczepke. '' ''-Szukasz kogoś? Jak tak to pomogę ci.- Jak dziewczynka to usłyszała to zdecydowała się coś powiedzieć. '' ''-Anna nazywam się Anna. Szukam mojej starszej siosty Elsy. Ma blond włosy i chodziła już ubrana w szaty ze tylko jest już przydzielona do jednego z domów. - Do naszej małej dwuosobowej ekipy poszukiwawczej przyłączyła się ruda dziewczynka z mocno kręconymi włosami. Przectawiła się jako Merida. '' ''-Ania przypomnij sobie w krórą stronę posza- podsunęła Merida - No wiesz to może nam pomuc w szukaniu .'' ''- A może już wsiadła do pociągu?- poscunęła Astrid - Bo to moze być możliwe bo za dziecięć minut odjeżdżamy wskazując na zegarek.Po chwili Siostra Anny pojawiła się obok nas która sama szukała Anny. Okazało się że dziewczyny nie słuchały się nawzajem i poszły w inną stronę. Anna weszła do wagonu szukając wolnego przeciału dla niej Meridy i Astrid. '' ''-Czkawka Haddock- Odezwała się do znajomego jej już chłopaka który po 10s skapował się że jedak Astrid go odnalazła. Astrid przedtawiła dziewczyny Czkawce które przyją je takj samo ciepło jak Astrid. Zanim posiąg odjechał do przedziłu dziciaków weszło pare innych osób. Astrid poznała że to Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem, ale nie kojażyła trzech pozostałych osób. Dwie identyczne istoty również o bląd włosach usiadły obok Śledzia ciężko było ich odróżnić bo to bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Chłopak o Białych włosach jak snieg przectawił się jako Jack Frost. Pociąg ruszył a w przedziale zrobiło się chuczno i każdy z dzieciaków się pchało do okna aby pomachać swoim bliskim. Po chwili wszyscy usiedli na swoje mejejca bez słoawa. '' ''- No to już wiecie do jakich domów będziecie należeć?- Spytał Jack - bo ja do Slytherinu. A wy?'' ''- Gryffingor- odrzekł Sączysmark lecz po chwili dodał tylko -Chyba...'' ''- Ja do Ravenclownu albo Haffepuffu- żekł dość pewny siebie Śledzik. Reszta odpowiedziała że nie wie lub się zastanawiają czy w ogóle powinni być w Hogwarcie. Miesczyk i Szpadka zdążyli już nabroić w przedziale wymachiwując swoimi różdżkami . - Oszaleliście?!- Krzykną Czkawaka - wszystko na nas pójdzie! - '' ''- Trochę luzu stary- odrzekł Sączysark- Jesteś sztywny chłopie, rozluźnij sie co ci żyłka pęknie...'' ''- Ogarnij sie Samark- Wycedził Frost - Chłopak jest zestresowany tym faktem że was dobrze nie zana. Czy w ogóle kogoś już tak wcześniej ponzałeś? - spytał ale zrozumiał że chłopak nie jest chętny zbytnio do rozmowy. '' ''- Tak, poznał mnie na ulicy Pokątnej w sklepie Madam Malkin. - spojżała na Frosta jak by już go gdzieś widziała. '' ''- Astrid mówi prawdę. Wybaczcie mi to ale nie jestem zbyt rozmówny. Mam tylko Ojca a matki nie znam. '' ''- Czkawka, nieważne to, ważne że bynajmniej nie jesteś zamnkięty w sobie jak moja starsza siostra Elsa. Ona jest w Slytherinie. Niezbyt się cieszyła z tego powodu. Ja chyba wiem gdzie będę- Oznajmiła Anna'' ''- Tak w ogóle...Strasznie tam jest- zapytał śledzik Anne ale ta nie umiała odpowiedziać bo jej siostra zabytnio nie mówi o szkole tylko o tym jak bardzo chciała by być w Ravenclawnie.'' ''-Ron mówi że nuczyciel eliksirów to piła. Potwierdza to jego całe rodzeństwo. - odezwała się od samego począdku speszona Merida- Weasley'owe to moja rodzina. Daleka bo daleka ale rodzina. I jak usłysze odwas jakie kolwiek wyśmiewanie się z tej rodziny to ostrzegam... Z łuku strzelam lepiej niż niejedno zwieże zyjące w zakazanym lesie.- Od tamtej pory zamilkała i mało co się odzywała. W połowie drogi większość osób z przedziału zdecydowalo się przebrać w szaty bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy się dojedzie na miejsce. Po przyjeżdzie do wioski w którym znajdował się peron Pierwszoroczni zostali zaprowadzeni całkowicie inną drogą niż reszta uczniów. Gajowy powsadzał wszystkich na statki i ruszli w stronę Zamku. '' ''- Jak piękie- Odezwała się Astrid i zaczęła sę dyzkusja między łudkami.'' ''- Ciekawe jak w srodku wygląda, Astrid'' ''- Sama jestem ciekawa. Najbardziej mnie ciekawią te wszystkie zajęcia i nauczyciele..'' ''- O matko... Ledwo co się rok rozpoczą a ta już a lekcjach nawija-Sączysmark zaczą już wydziwiać, ale to chyba z głodu'' ''- Ma prawo ciekawości Smark- odezwał się Czkawka króry sam był tego ciekaw. '' Po wejściu do zamku i wielkiej sali czekało na uczniów coś pięknego według dyrektora. Przydział do domów. Profesor wołała uczniów alfabatycznie i pojedyńczo a zaczęła od : ''- Haddock Czkawka! Czkawka wyszedł i załozył tiare przydziału. Ta po chwili wykrzyknęła '' ''- RAVENCLAW!- i Czkawka pośpieszył szybko do stołu sowjego domu. '' ''-Hofferson Astrid!- Astrid weszła na zrobiła to samo co czkawka. Lecz Tiara zastanawiała się gdzie ją oprzydzielić. Zastanawiała się nad Ravenclawnem lub Gryffindorem lecz ta po chwili zawyła'' ''- GRYFFINDOR! - Astrid zdjeła tiarę i jako pierwsza popędziła do stołu. Po niej do Gryfinów trafił Sonczysmark oraz Merida i pare innych osób. Do czkawki dołączył się Śledzik i pare dziewczynek i dwóch chłopców. Bliźniaki i Anna trafili do Haffepuffu a Frost do Slytherinu jak on powiedział w pociągu. Po skończeniu ceremonni przydziału Dyrektor ogłosił jak zwykle zakazy itp. Po jego przemowie stoły pokryło pełno jedzenia wszyscy głodni i zszkowani chwicili się szybko za widelce i zaczeli wpychać w siebie tyle ile tylko mogli. Merida zaczęła bardziej szczegułowo wypytywać się na temat nauczycieli i innych uczniów w innych domach. Ron zaś niezbyt chętny do podpowiadania wytłumaczył jej że z ślizgonami nie warto sie zadawać po czym wrócił do rozmowy z Harrym i Hermioną. Po skończonej uczcie prefekci zaprowadzili nowych uczniów do swoich domów. Prefekt Gryffindoru wytłumaczył pierwszoroczniakom jak dostać się do pokoju wspólnego i gdzie są sypialnie chłopców i dziewczynek. '' ''- Ciekawe jaki plan mamy ustalony - Wycedziła zażenowana Merida głupkowatą postawą swojego kuzyna wchodząć do dormitorium dziewczyn. '' ''- Ja - zaczęła Astrid - jestem ciekaw czy to czasem nie sen. i opadła na swoje łóżko'' ''- Jak myslisz As będzie asz tak żle? i ciekawe kiedy dostaniemy swoje plany...'' ''- Jutro po śniadaniu- Rozległ sie głos starszej dziewczyny od nich. - Zawsze tak dawają. Potem jest czas na sapowanie potrzebnych rzeczy i na lekcje. Tylko ostrzegam przed eliksirami. Mogły by być fajne gdyby nie Snape. '' ''- A kim ty jesteś i ten cały Snape? - zapytała zakłopotana Astrid'' ''- Hermiona Greanger jestem w trzeciej kalsie. '' ''- A snape to nauczyciej eliksirów. Tak mi mówił kuzyn- odezwała się Merida zawiązując sobie krawat aby razno się nie męczyć pare dobrych minut. '' ''- A teraz wam radzę się połozyć spać bo rano nie wstacie- Hrmiona pożegnała się z dziewczynami i zeszła na dół pogadać ze swoimi znajomymi.Dziiewczynki się przebrały w piżamy i połozyły się spać. '' ''- Dobrej nocy As- uśmiechnęła się Merida do Astrid i podwróciła się na drugi bok. '' ''- Dobranoc - Odpowiedziała cicho Astrid ale nie umiała zasnąć przez dłługi czas. '' '' ROZDZIAŁ 4 '' Astrid zastęła dopiero po pónocy. Roano dziewczynki tak twardo spły ze nie udało się je dobudzić przed swoje ruwieśniczki. Więc te poszy po starszą dziewczynę od nich i poprosiły o pomoc z dobudzieniem Astrid i Meridy. '' ''- HEJ WSTAWAĆ BO SIE SPUŹNICIE NA PIERWSZE LEKCJE!-Hermiona nawet prubowała walić książką o rame lóżka by w końcu się obudziły. ''-Hermiona zostaw je najwyzej się spuźnią i będą się tłumaczyć McGonagall- powiedziała wychodząca Levander z dormitorium. Jedak Hermiona nie dała za wygraną i zrzuciła obie dziewczynki na podłoge. Te zszokowane faktem że sa na podłodze wstały i ubrały się w szaty Gryffingoru i razem z Hermioną zaszy da dół rosmawiając o lekcjach. '' ''-Cześć wszystkim- przytwitały się z innymi i zaczęły jeść śniadanie. Po kilkunastu minutach McGonagall rozdawała plany lekcji pierwszoroczniakom i pozostałym klasom. '' ''- O matko ale dzisiaj mamy zawalone- zajęczał Sączysmark. - Tak dużo...'' ''- Dzisiaj w srode jest sporo tego. Chodź Merida trza sie spakować. '' W środę plan pierwszorocznych Gryfinów wyglądał tak: '' #'' śniadanie w weilekiej sali '' #'' Transmutacja z Puchonami '' #'' podwójne eliksiry z krukonami '' #'' Lunch '' #'' zaklęcia ze Ślisgonami '' #'' latanie na miotle z Puchonami '' #'' Historia Magii z Krukonami '' #'' O.P.C.M ze Ślisgonami '' '' Obiad '' ''Podczas Transmutacji z Puchonami było zabawnie bo bliźniaki zamienieli swoje Piura w atramęt i nie mieli czym pisać dopuki McGonagall nie zamieniła im je spowrotem na piura. Astrid się cieszyła na lekcję z Krukanami. Eliksiry faktycznie mogły by być świrtne gdyby nie nauczyciel króty zdążym odjąć obu domodm po dziesięć punktów. Podczas Lunchu cała ekipa prubowała rozkminić jego sposoby nauczania. '' ''- Ja nie rozumiem Snape'a. Odezwał się Czkawka króry jadł przy stole Gryfonów razem z Śledziem, Mieczem, Szapdką, Anną i Frost'em. (był jedynym slizgonem który osmielił się usiaść przy stole wroga) '' ''- Kto go w ogóle słucha na lekcjach? - wycedziła Anna- Bo ja go nawet nie słuchałam przez całą lekcje.. ''- Jako opiekun jest dośc znośny- wybełkotał Frost przełukająć ostatni kęs kanapki. Po chwili rozbrzmiał głos dzwonu oznajmiajacego konic przerwy. Astrid podczas Zaklęć ze Ślizgonami miała niezły ubaw z Meridy i Frosta ktuzy jako jedyni wyszli z całkowicie innej fryzuze niż weszli do klasy. Astrid nie stety nie dotarła na pierwszą lekcje latania przez innych Ślizgonów któzy ją popchneli na krzak cierniowy (WTF?! POCO KRZAK CIERNIOWY W SZKOLE?! moja wyobraźnia mi nawala... -,-) Na Historii Magii Czkawka wypytywał się dlaczego Astrid ma opatrunek na gówie i obiecywał że dorwie te osoby i je załatwi. O.P.C.M dla Asrid była niezrozumienia. Podczas tej lekcji tzrymała sie tylko Meridą a Sączysmark obiecywał ją chronić dopuki ona nie pioczuje się pewna siebie. Na obiedzie Frost podszedł i przeprosił As za to ze jego koledzy wepchneli ją do cierni. Po odrobieniu lekcji i przebraniu się w normalne ubrania poszła się przejść razem z Czkawką tylko we dwoje. '' ''- Czkawka odpuść! I tak ich nie pokonasz! Ravenclaw oberwie od Snape'a! - Astrid zaczęła bałagać Czkawkę aby tego nie robił ale z drugiej strony sama by dorwała rych chłopaków i potargała na strzepy. '' ''- Może masz racje Astrid. No wiesz jesteś mioją przyjaciułką. I ja będę się o ciebie martwił - Usiedli razem nad brzegiem jeziora. Czkawka tak właściwie chciałby pobić się z tymi chłopami ze wzgledu na to że zakochał się w Astrid i nie podaruje sobie jeżeli stanie jej się jakakolwiek krzywda. Przez długi czas rozmawiali o tym jak by było gdyby nie poznali reszty paczki. Czkawka zauwazył że Astrid zczyna się troch trząść z zimna to zdią sztę (bo jeszcze w niej chodził) i opatulił nią Astrid. - Pacz Astrid! - wskazuje jej na malowniczy zachód słońca w oddali. Obydwoje wstali a Czkawka obią ją jedną ręką. Astrid poczyła że się rumieni i poprosiła Czkawkę aby ten ją puścił. Niechętna powrotu do zamku para przyjaciuł nieodzywała się do siebie ani jednym słówkiem. Przy marmurowych schodach Astrid oddała czkawce sztę'' ''- Dzięki za spacer- i poicalowała go szybko w policzek. Czkawka zanim się obejżał Astrid przy nim już nie było.'' '' ROZDZIAŁ 5 '' Astrid jest już w Hogwardzie dobre trzy miesiące. Od kąd skończyła jedynaście lat dla niej świat stał się łdniejszy i piękniejszy. Każedgo ranka po przebudzeniu przed lekcjami Astrid patrzyła się w okno obserwując jak z dnia na dzień liście zaczynają żułknać, spadać, deszcz zaczynał częściej padać, wiatr wiał porywisty i zdnia na dziń było coraz to zimniej i szybciej ciemnej. Asz pewnego Grudniowego poranka Astrid wstała z łóżka i szybko okryła się kocem aby nie zamarznąć. Spojżała przez okno i widzi że pada śnieg! Szybko przebrała sie w szaty wpadając na łóżko Meridy. '' ''- Hej śpiochu! Wstawaj! Śnieg pada! - Astrid wzięła i zdjeła koldre z kocem. '' ''- Jak zimno! Astrid! Oddaj! - Ich walka jak codzień była wspaniałą pobutką dla innych współlokatorek. '' ''- To mój koc! ODDAWAJ! - Kiedy ich walaka zaczynała się przetważać w bitwe na śmierć i życe Astrid oddawala jej koc i czekała aszta się przebieże bo nie mogła się doczekać asz coś przekąsi ciepłego na śniadanie. '' ''- Dlazcego to robisz As? - Zapytała Merida podczas śniadania ''- Bo lubie się z tobą bić Merid- Oznajmiła jeje szczeze Asrid przełykając łyk goracego napoju. '' ''- Bynamniej taka szczerość- odezwał sie Smark trzęsąc się z zimna'' ''- Witam moich przyjaciół- do stołu dosiadł się niezbyt przytomny jeszcze Czkawka. - Jak się spało As?- zapytał zabierając się za tosty z serem. - Bo u mnie nie bardzo. Emil tak chrapie ze nieda się zasnąć przez dobre dwie godziny. '' ''- Ciepło jak zawsze. -chwyciła za świeże ciepłe gofry.- No wiesz, zima a to jest zamek a nie zwykłu dom. Ja przyzwyczajona jestem bo mój tata zazwyczaj nie zamyka piwnycy na noc. '' ''-No mozna powiedzieć że ja też mieszkam w zamku - Przysza Anna razem z Elzą która nie bardzo była chętna do siedzenia z Gryfinami. - Wybacze jeszcze chyba nie znacei mojej strszej sistry? '' ''- Znamy...Cały czas o niej gadasz - wycedził Sonczysmark. '' ''- Przepraszam przesiądę się do Ślizgonów lepeiej- Elza już chciała odejść kiedy usłyszała że Smark zaczyna ją przeraszać bo Ann nadneła mu na odcisk. '' ''- Wybaczam i smaczengo teraz ide do koleżanki Aniu - odwruciła się i poszła do stołu Krukonów.Po chwili doszła reszta paczki i zaczęła się rozmowa o nadchodzących świętach. '' ''- Wracacie do domu na ferie? - zapytał Jack pijąc gorącą czekolade'' ''- Ja niestey nie. Moi rodzice mazyli tylko o tym aby wyjechać na święta do Holanadii - przygasła Astrid'' ''- Ja jeszcze nie wiem- żekł Czkawa - Ojciec zawsze jest zajęty. On jest sołtysem wsi w której mieszkam. - pocieszył Astrid jednych uśmiechem '' ''-My zapewne wyjeżdzamy- poeidział Mieszczyk wpychając swojej siostrze swojego gofra do ust. '' ''-Yhy hyba tak, ale nie wiadomo. - wymamrotała Szpadka z pełnymi ustami po gofru. '' ''-Zapewne ja na sto procęt! już tęsknie za moją siłownią - Smark wziął ostatni łyk gorącej herbaty i poszedł się spakować '' ''- Ja i Siostra wyjeżdzamy. Musimy- Anna zrobiła to Samo co Smark, Śledż, Bliźniaki '' ''- Te święta przesiedze wyjatkowo u Weasley'ów bo rodzice mi kazali.'' Przy stole zastała tylko Astrid z Czkawką który dalej jadł swoją porcje grzanek.Po chwili zoległ się standardowo dzwon. '' ''Mijają dnli. Trzy dni przed świętami w szkole zostało bardzo mało uczniów co pobiło rekord przed laty. '' ''GRYFFINDOR : 1 OSOBA '' ''RAVENCLOWN : 3 OSOBY '' ''HAFFELPUF : 2 OSOBY '' ''SLYTHERIN : 0 OSÓB '' ''Dyrektor zaskoczony tak małą liczbą uczniów że wszystkich połączył do Ravenclownu co było bardziej opłacalne niż spędzanie samaemu wieczoru w całkowicie pustym dormidorium. '' ''Astrid obudziła sie wypoczęta i zrelaksowana. Nie dawała sobie sprawy że przyszły już święta. '' ''-Astrid! Astrid wstawaj ! Astriś! - Czkawaka wołał Astrid gdy ta już wycgodziła z domitorium Krukonów zobaczyła że na srodku pokoju wspólnego stoi piękna choinka. Bez wachania zeszła szybko i zaczeła szukać dla siebie prezentu. '' ''- Ja dostałem księgę na temat smoków! Tata wiedział co lubie. Czkawaka już się całkowice nie odzywając pograżył się w lelekturze. Astrid szukała i szukała prezętu od Rodziców lecz znalazła tylko od Meridy bezrękawnik z wielkim zlotym A na środku. Od śledzia dostała karty z gatunkami smoków własnoręcznie robione. Smark zostawił jej małą dwukilogramową chantelkę do ćwiczeń, Frost podarował jej górę słodyczy z miodoego królestwa. Od Anny i Elzy dostała figurkę przectawiającą całą paczkę przyjaciół przy stole w wielkiej sali. '' ''Astrid zawiedziona że nie dostała prezętu od rodziców usiadła przy kominku i Czkawka zauwazył że Astrid jest bardzo smutna więc ten postanowił podarować jej prezet. Tym prezętem było zdjęcie zrobione podczas spaceru jej i Czkawki po Zamku. (zdjęcie robił Coli, Gryfon z drugiego roku) W tym samaym momęcie co Astrid przytuliła Czkawkę aby mu podziękować; w okienko zpaukała jasnobrazowa sowa która miała kokartkę i krótki liścik od rodziców. Astrid była szczęśliwa bo zawsze chciała mnieć sowe puchacza. '' ''Tuż przed obiadem Poszła się przejsć z Czkawką po Zamku gdzie w pewnym momecie podziękowała mu za wszystko pocałunkiem w usta. Od tamtej pory zostali parą ale nie przyznawali się do tego publicznie. '' '' ROZDZIAŁ 6 '' ''Do konca ferii zostało tylko pare dni więc Astrid i Czkawka postanowili przeznaczyć ten czas w nadrobieniu zaległości z O.P.C.M Młoda para zakochanych jeszcze nie miała pojecia na temat prawdziwej miłości dlatego zachowywali się jak przystało na dobrych kumpli. Jak przestali omawiać O.P.C.M to zaczeli duskutować na temat Eliksirów nie wiedząć że Snape ich widzi i dodatkowo słyszy ''- Astrid jak dodasz do tego bezuar to ci wogule nie wyjdzie.. - tłumaczył jej Czkawka poraz kolejny '' ''- No okej okej... Ale jak to dodasz do tego i połączysz z tym i zaczniesz wazyć przez tydzień powstanie eliksir wielosokowy, a my tego nie chcemy uzyskać tylko eliksir na trujące jagody prawda. - Atsrid wzięła przezprzupadek łyk piwa kremowego co zauwazył Snape i szybko podążył do pary. '' ''- Łeeee fu! Okropne! co to jest?!- As szybko popiła wodą lecz było już za puźno. '' ''- No, no niespodziewałem się że pierwszoroczniak chwici się za piwo kremowe- Astrid usłyszała głos nauczyciela eliksirów za sobą. '' ''- Panna Hofferson. Myślałem, że taka mąda i uzdolnioda dziewczynka nie złamie regulaminu. Pięć punktów odejmuje Gryffingorowi'' ''- Ale profesoże- Wstał Czkawka i podszedł do Snape'a.- Astrid przecież nie wypiła tego specjalnie. Jak by pan nie zauważył to pańskie piwo. A co wiadomo nauczycielom w trakcie pracy nie wolnoi pić. - Snape się wkuzył na maksa. '' ''- Dziesięć punktów Haddock! Właśnie Ravenclawn jest ostatni na liście. Miłego dnia- Odwucił się i poszedł do lochów.'' ''- Asz normalnie odechciało mi się uczyć.- Westchnęła Astrid. '' ''- Nie słuchaj go to tępak! Chodź się przejść- chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i wyciągną ją na długi spacer po Zamku. '' Było już chłodno i ciemno lecz para dalej chodziła sobie. Dotarli do jakiejść wieży. '' ''- Czkawka gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytała Astrid wtulając sie w Czkawkę z zimna. ''- Na wiezy astronomicznej.- Było zimno lecz niebo było oświecone licznymi gwiazdami. Para stała tak długo dopuki nie znalazł ich Prawie bez gowy Nick który za wszelką cenę wygonił dzieciaki z wiezyi ostrzegł ze idzie Profesor McGonagall. '' W zamku znów było tłoczno i radoścnie. Astrid nie opowiadała Meridzie ze ta pocałowała się z Czkawką.Wszyscy podczas śnadania przed lekcjami kazdy opowiadał co dostał pod choinkę. '' ''- Ja dostałem nowe chantle do ćwiczeń- Odezwał się Smark przełukając kęs kiełbaski. '' ''- Ja dostałem całkowicie najnowszy podręcznik na temat smoków! - pochwalił się Śledzik '' ''- Pewnie już znasz go na pawięć!- zadrwił sobie Malfoy lecz ten po chwili lezał bo Astrid zadała mu bardzo potężny cios w brzuch. Lekce mijały jak zawsze, niektóre nudne, niektóre bardzo ciekawe. Miesiąc puźniej mimo śniegu i mrozów odbył się drugi mecz Quidditch'a Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Walka była zacięta! '' ''- POTTER ŁAP ZNICZ! - tego typu okrzyki było słychać z trubun. Puchoni i Krukoni bardzo byli za tym aby Gryffingor wygrał i właśnie wygrał! '' ''Następnego dnia cała paczka podczas przerwy miedzy lekcjami poszli na błonia Zamku i zaczęła się bitwa na śnieżki. ''- Czkawka żucaj! '' ''- Merida dostała! '' ''- NA SMARKA! '' ''- Hehe mnie nie pokonacie hehe - Frost mozna powiedzieć że znokałtował wszystkich nawet siebie. '' ''- Astrid ! PADNIJ!- Lecz dziewczyna nie posłuchała Meridy i dostała potrężną śnieżką prosto w twarz. '' ''- Tak się bawisz Haddock? Teraz uważaj- Rozpoczęła sie bitwa międziy płcią brzytką a piękną. '' ''- Szpad! - Niestey szpadka oberwała od własego brata a brat oberwał od wałsej siostry w tym samaym momecie. '' ''-Smark jest. - zaczęła Merid- trach Smark leży - zaśmiala się oberwując od Frost'a porosto w włosy'' Po chwili na lini ognia została sama Astrid i Czkawka. Oboje zwinni i szybcy nie umieli w siebie trafić aż w końcu Astrid nie wiedząć o tym ze stoi ja zamarznietej tafli jeziora wpadła prosto do wody. Czkawka nie patrząc się na tęperaturę (bo wszyscy nie chcieli być mokrzy i zamarznąć po wyjsciu z wody) wskoczył zaraz po Astrid. '' ''- Nie wypływają - Powiedział Jack zastanawiając sie czy by czasem samaemu nie wskoczyć i nie pomóc. '' ''- Martwie sie - Merida mimo tego że zbytnio nie trzymała z Jack'iem trzymała sie kurczowo jego ręki '' -POMOCY! - Wyłonił sie Czkawka ledwo co utrzymując Astrid. Sonczysmark i jak cała reszta podeszła i pogła wyciagnąc Czkawkę i Astrid. Dziewczyna była blada jak śnieg. Odcień skury miała jaśniejszy od włosów Frost'a. Cała grupa wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym. Astrid była nie przytomna. Wszyscy myśleli ze już było za puźno i nie stety dziewczyna się utopiła asz nagle. '' ''- Czkawka!- Zerwała się z głębokiego snu i uswadomiła sobie że jest już bezpieczna. Od tamtej pory przyjaciele nie wyszli z zamku dopuki nie stopniał snieg. '' Dlatego zawsze trzeba uważać gdzie sie chodzi w zimie a szczegulnie nie powinno się chodzić po zamarzniętym satawe, jezioże, rzece. I pamietać zawsze uwazać na siebie. '' '' ROŹDZIAŁ 7 '' '' Miną styczeń, luty i marzec nadrzedł już kwiecień. Astrid doszła do wniosku ze jeszcze trochę i niestety bedzie musiała opuscić szkołę i przyjaciuł na całke dwa miesiące. Zero zabawy, nauki, śmiania się ze Smarka. Ale najbardziej odczuwa ze bedziej jej z tej całej chołoty brakować Czkawki. Pwenej popołudniowej niedzieli podczas siedzenia w słońcu na kamiennej ławce prosto z zakazanego lasu przyleciał radosny i jednoczesnie ptrzearazony Śledzik. '' ''- Ludzie! nieuwierzycie co znalazłem! - podbiegł mocno zsapany Śledż. '' ''- Ta jak to znowu będzie jakaś nieciekawa sadzawka to cie chyba udusze- odezwał się Smark ''- Chyba coś grubego jezeli przyleciał z zakazanego lasu-rzekł czkawka jeszcze sennym głosem (zasną oparty o Astrid)'' ''- To co ferajna. Idzemy zobaczyć? - zaproponawał zaceikawiony Frost.Cała zgraja poszła w stronę lasu patrzac czy czasem za nimi ktoś nie idzie. Weszli w głąb lasu. Tam nie było zbyt ciekawie i wesoło jak na błoniach zamku. Śledzik zaprowadził całą paczkę na dość oświecone słońcem polanę na której były gady bardzo znane Śledzikowi Astrid oraz Czkawce i całej reszcie. '' ''- To są smoki chyba dobrze wam znane nie?-Odparła Astrid. - Dobra ludzie ja nie chce znowu wylądować w skrzydle szpitalnym dlatego ewakułacja, najlepiej wszyscy won z lasu ale już! '' ''- Atsrid opanuj sie bo zyłka ci pęknie- zaśmiał się Smark. Z tąd z nizowąd Astrid powaliła mocno napakowanego Smarka prosto na łopadki dodając- Ktoś jedzcze?- '' ''- Dobra Śledzik jake tam są gatunki obecne?- zapytał Czkawka bo sam się stoche wachał'' ''- Więc tak Zembirug zamkogłowy, dwa Gronkle, dwa Śmiertniki zębacze, dwa koszmary pomocniki i Nocna furia'' ''- Nocna furia? Too one istnieją?- zająkł sie Czkawka- Może da się je wytresowac co wy na to?- zaproponował .'' ''- To jest nie bezpieczne Czkawka- odezwała się Anna myslac jak to jest jednak dosiąść takiego se Gronkla'' ''- Eee ludzie....- Merida zauwazyła ze Nocna Furia prubuje się zblizyć do jej przyajciuł'' ''- Wnogi?- zaproponował Smark'' ''- Czekaj- wstrzymał się Czkawaka podchodząc powoli do smoka. '' ''- Hej smoczku, jesteś bardzo duży i fajny '' ''- Czkawka odpuść i spadamy! - warkną Jack'' ''- Czekajcie-wyciaga rekę do smoka'' ''- No pieknie chce się zabić- wycdziła Szpadka- To będzie extra - odpowiedziała razem z bratem w tym samaym momęcie'' ''- Ja nie chce na to patrzeć - odwruciła się As od widoku Czkawki wymyślając już czarne scenariusze tego wydażenia. '' ''- Hej paczka! Patrzcie siedze na Noznej furii- wrzasną Czkawka wymachiwując rękami ze mogą podejść bliżej wybrać sobie własnego smoka. Astrid i Frost wybrali sobie Zebacze. Niebieski nalezy do Astrid a fioletowo-czerwmony nalezy do Frosta. Anna i Śledź mają gronke. Dwa identyczne (róznią sie płcią) Merida ma ciemno pomaańczowego Pomocnkika a Smark czerwonego. Bliźniaki jak wiadomo mają wspulnego smoka Zębiroga. Po udanej zabawie ze smokami ferajana ostatkami sił postanowiła pójśc do zamku bo robiło się coraz to ciemniej. Następnego dnia przy sniadaniu rozważali czy by czaem po lekcjach nie pójść do smoków Lecz od samego południa bardzo przyglądała się trójka uczniów z Gryffindoru(Harry Ron i Hermiona)Astrid wieczorem rozmawiając ze Meridą wymyslały imiona dla swoich smoków. '' ''- No sama nie wiem Merid. Aby wybrać odpowiednie imie chyba musiałam bym zacząć na niej latać jak reszta. '' ''- Ja jestem bardziej ździwiona że Anka weszła na Gronkla. No wiesz to jest taki mały rudy strachliwy i odważny dzieciak w jednym ciele.'' ''- Od kiedy Ania jest ruda? '' ''-Och Astrid ty na prawdę nie umiesz odruznić kolorów włosów? '' ''- No umiem. Tylko na pierwszy zut oka Anna wydaje się być brązowowłosą. '' No dobra. Jest już puźno As. Chodź idziemy spać. '' ''- Jak myślisz pójdziemy jutro do nich? ''- Chyba dopiero tam pódziemy jak ta świeta trójca się od nas odczpi...'' '' Trzy dni puźniej...'' ''- Dobra ludzie lecimy na naszą pierwszą przejażdżkę na naszych smoczkach. Tylko ostrzegam nie latatmy w rejonach gdzie mieszkaja lludzie bo raczej nie chcemy przygód w Ministerstwie Magii- Wytłumaczyła wszystkim Astrid wsiadając na smoka.- No Wichurka do góry- i wszyscy się wzbili '' ''- Astrid ja mam takie pytanie'' ''- Czego chcesz Smark?'' ''- A dlaczego nie mozemy latać w rejonach gdzie mieszkają ludzie?'' ''- Bo nie wolno trzymać smoki czarodziejom. Jak ktoś to zauważy to mogiła. Probleby w ministerstwie, a za to grozi Azkaban-Wytłumaczył wszystkim Czkawka.'' ''- A dlaczego...- '' ''- Jezeli pytasz dlaczego nie mozemy latać tam gdzie mieszkają mugole to juz ci wyjaśniam. Między mugolami mieszkają czarodzieje. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy sa dobrzy czy źli Smark. W chmury szybko! '' ''- Why?!- odezwał się Jack'' ''-SAMOLOT NA DWUNASTEJ!-wrzasnęła Astrid. Jeźdżcy szybko schowali się w chmurach. '' ''- O maly włos- wydyszał Śledzik- Smoczy Jeźdźcy latali bardzo dlugo nad rużnymi krainami. Po kolkunastu godzinach wyladowali na świecistej polanie w zakazanym lesie. Wszyscy pozegnali się ze smoczkami i szybko poszli na błonia aby nikt się zoriętował ze tak nagle grupka pierwszoroczniaków od tak o znikła. Niezauważeni wbiegli prosto pod llpę i zaczeli nawzajem dyskotować jak fajnie było poczuć wiatr we włosach. '' ''- Ludzie też mieliscie takie wrażenie tam na góże że niechcieliscie zanic w świecie wyladować bo było tak pieknie? - Pierwszy raz w zyciu Frost wydał z siebie takie odczucie wolnosci. Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili. '' ''- Muciecie przyznać że to dopiero poczatek przygody nie? - odezwała sie Ania pełna pozytywnych wrazeń. Wracając do zamku reszta poszła przodem gadając o smokach a Astrid i Czkawka poszli tyłem. '' ''- Astrid tak doszlem do w niosku ze jeszcze trochęi koniec roku..'' ''- Wiem Czkawka, wiem. Zastanawiam się co w tedy ze smokami?'' ''- Muszą dać sobie radę. - Czkawka w tym momecie złapał Astrid za rekę'' ''- Chyba się już przyzwyczaiły do nas. We wrześniu wogule nas nie poznają'' ''- Zkond taki pesinizm Astriś '' ''- Sama nie wiem. Tu się konczy nasza droga. Dobranoc - Astrid pocalowała Czkawkę w policzek i poszła po schodach prosto do portretu gróbej damy, a czkawka jeszcze przez bitą godzinę patrzył się w puste schody. Po naleganiu Grubego Mnicha ktorego on spodkał udał się do swojego dormitorium.'' '' ROZDZIAŁ 8 '' ''-Nie wiem jak wy ale egzaminy końcowe nie były takie złe no nie ? -zapytała wszystkich Anna siadając pod drzewem obok Meridy.- No wiecie zawsze mogło być źle. '' ''- Anna pytasz nas się już o to piąty raz- wypomniał jej Jack '' ''-Bedę tęsknić za tym miejescem przez całe wakacje. A wy?'' ''- Astriś tu jest tak obłędnie że będzie szkoda wyjeżdżać na całe wakacje-Obrzekł Czkawka.'' ''- Chodźcie na finał rozgrywek! - zaproponaował Smark '' ''- Nie gadaj że chcesz się wkręcic - odezwała się Merida która sama o tym marzy.'' Podczas finałów było pozegnanie kilku zawodników któży opuszczali już móry szkoły na dobre i ogłoszono że we wrześniu zapraszają wszytkich chętnych na pierwszy próbny trening. Wieczorem Merida i Astrid z niesmakiem powoli pakowały się do swoich kufrów. Mimo tgo że tuż połowa Maja dziewczynki malu wrażenie że w Czerwcu było by im żal wszystko pakować na ostatnia chwilę. Na leksjach byo już coraz to nudniej ale za to chłodno. Mimo że Snape siłą wywalał ich na błonia to cała gromadka wolala zostać w chłodnej wielkiej sali. Pewnego dnia było słychać jak Ron z Meridą zaczeli się kłucić na ten temat że Jack jest ślizgonem a oni jedyni są bardzo dobrymi kumplami co jeszcze bardziej komplikuje sprawę miedzu domami. Miną już Maj i nadszedł już Czeriec. Na dworze coraz to cieplej i cieplej. Jedynie chłodno było w zakazanym lesie przy smoczkach. Trzy dni przed wyjacdem smoczy jeźdźcy poszli do smoków pożegnać sie na całe wakacje. '' ''Nadszedł czas zakończenia roku szkolnego. Puchar domów otrzymał ponownie Gryffindor! Dyrektor i McGonagall byli bardzo zadowoleni. Podczas uczty uczniowie bardziej chytali się za desery lodwe i zimne napoje. Wsiadając do pociagu cała ferajna oczywiście zajeła jeden z przedzialów. '' ''- No i koniec - Odezwał się z ulgą Smark ''- No nie stety. Bedę tęsknił za moją Sztukamięs '' ''-Jak cala reszta za swoimi-wycedził Jack'' Cała droga im zleciała rozmawiając na temat smoków i co bedą robić wszyscy na wakacjach. Po kilkunastu meczących godzin w pociagu wszyccy mazyli o świezym tlenie. '' ''- Hej ludzie dojechliśmy! - krzykną Mieczyk '' ''- już czas- Odezwała sie Astrid. '' ''Wszyscy już wyszli z pociągu i prześli do peronu mugoli. '' ''- Do zobaczenia! ''- Narka '' ''- Czesć wszystkim! '' ''- Elza! Gdzie jesteś! '' ''- Papatki ludzie!'' ''- do usłyszenia! '' ''- Piscie listy ! '' ''- No to do zaobaczenia Czkawka - Astrid pocalowala chłopaka na pozegnanie i poszła do rodziców. '' ''- Pa! - Rozmazony Czkawka poszedł do swojego ojca i wyszli z peronu.'' '' Panie i panowie o to koniec roku pierwszego jak wam sie podoba to wymyślę i rok drugi! '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach